Stuck Like Glue (or Sticky Notes)
by Write-To-You
Summary: A story made out of sticky notes sent between the characters of Supergirl, the Flash, Arrow and Legends of Tomorrow. Each chapter title will state which group it is and who is sending the notes.
1. Cisco and Harry

**Author's Note: Tell me what you think of this, and if you want me to do any specific people to write sticky notes back and forth.**

Clean up your work space, Ramon.

Harry

My Earth, my stuff. Live w/ it.

Cisco R.

Why do you sign your name with an "R" at the end? I don't think that there are any more Ciscos in STAR Labs.

Harry

I dunno. Why are you so annoying?

Cisco R.

Because you don't clean up your work space.

Harry

It's better then your music.

Cisco R.

I don't understand what's wrong with my music.

Harry

Everything, Harry, everything. The volume. The style.

Cisco R.

Two things is not everything.

Harry

Technicalities. Are you done w/ my glasses now?

Cisco R.

I'm standing right next to you. You could have just asked.

Harry

I could say the same about you. And, anyway, I can't talk to you because your music is too loud.

Cisco R.

No, I'm not done with your glasses, because you broke our screwdriver.

Harry

It's my screwdriver btw, and I didn't break it. It broke.

Cisco R.

It broke while you were using it.

Harry

Actually, it broke while you were using it, and stop reading over my shoulder.

Cisco R.

You're standing next to me. I can't not read over your shoulder.

Harry

You could be working on my glasses.

Cisco R.

Work on your own glasses. I've got better things to do.

Harry

What, like find ways to steal Barry's speed? And stop glaring at me.

Cisco R.

That was one time. Haven't you learned how to forgive and forget, Ramon?

Harry

Why do you bother addressing me when it's just me you're writing the note to?

Cisco R.

Why are you bothering to sign your note when I can see you writing it?

Harry

How do you make your question marks so loopy? And you're signing your notes, too.

Cisco R.

How is your writing so mes

Ha ha stole your pen! Now you can't make a comeback.

Cisco R.

"I do believe you have forgotten I can talk, Ramon."

"No fair, Harry. No fair."

 **Author's Note: So I did this with fonts when I started, but apparently (I tried** ** _twice_** **!) can't do fonts. It's better with fonts. But whatever.**

 **Did you like this? Was it good? Bad? Funny? Weird? REVEIW!**


	2. Alex and Kara

**Author's Note: Alex and Kara's turn! Enjoy!**

Alex, we're out of milk.

Kara

 _ **I just bought some! You do it.**_

 ** _Alex_**

But you're hosting me!

Kara

 _ **K, I can't even read your handwriting.**_

 _ **Alex**_

It's just a sticky note. I'm not trying super hard.

Kara

 ** _We're out of milk again. How much of it do you drink?_**

 ** _Alex_**

Actually, as much as a normal person. 3 cups a day!

Kara

 _ **Kara, you don't need 3 cups a day at your age.**_

 _ **Alex**_

Hey Alex? We're out of cereal.

Kara

Alex?

Kara

Ok, I'll get it this time.

Kara

 **Author's Note: So, I personally liked the other one better, but I was still pleased with this. And thank you to the** **guest that suggested using Bold and Italic to do the different fonts.** **REVEIW!**


	3. All the Legends

_Jefferson, clean up this mess immediately. You woke me up in the middle of the night when you tripped over something and stubbed your toe. Our bond is useful, but sometimes very annoying. Like at 2 in the morning._

 _Stein_

* * *

Alright, Grey. Jeeze, I might as well have my mom on this ship.

Jax

* * *

 _Since when do we post sticky notes to each other? Mick came to me while I was stretching this morning and asked me where he could find some._

 _Sara_

* * *

I thought it was a new fad. I always like new fads.

Mick

* * *

 _Leaving each other messages is a very affective way to tell each other what we need them to know without them actually being present._

 _Stein_

* * *

That why you've been leaving them everywhere? Like on my hair spray?

Leonard

* * *

 _You don't have hair. Why on earth would you need hair spray?_

 _Sara_

* * *

I have wondered that for a long time, Lance.

Mick

* * *

 _Aww, this is so cute! You guys are all writing notes to one another._

 _Kendra_

* * *

According to Stein, it's not cute. It's "a very affective way to tell each other what we need to know without them actually being present".

Leonard

* * *

 _Wow, did you memorize that? Or did you have the sticky note with you? And, by the way, the period goes inside the quotation marks._

 _Ray_

* * *

Wow, Grey, look what you started. Now everyone is cluttering up our wall space with little pieces of paper.

Jax

* * *

 _But Jax, you forgot the messages on the pieces of paper. Doesn't it feel nice to receive a message?_

 _Ray_

* * *

I speak for all of us when I say, no, it doesn't.

Leonard

* * *

 _You don't speak for me. I think it's sweet. :)_

* * *

 _Kendra_

* * *

 _Kendra, we need to have a conversation of how to keep up the image of being a tough girl. One of those things is not using the word "sweet". Especially followed by a smily face._

 _Sara_

* * *

 _Aww, I could totally picture Kendra when I saw that smily face._

 _Ray_

* * *

I second what Sara said. Except with Ray.

Mick

* * *

 _I didn't use a smily face! Or the word sweet!_

 _Ray_

* * *

Doesn't matter. You're still annoying.

Leonard

* * *

 _And use such old fashioned cursive that I can't even understand what you are writing._

 _Sara_

* * *

 _Oh, guys. Be nice to Ray. He just likes the idea of sticky notes._

 _Kendra_

* * *

I think he just likes the idea of having friends.

Mick

* * *

Ouch.

Jax

* * *

 _I have friends! I've got plenty of friends! They just happen to all be on Team Arrow and not really like calling me. Or texting me. Or visiting me. But they're still my friends._

 _Ray_

* * *

 _Famous last words..._

 _Sara_

* * *

That doesn't even make sense, Ms. Lance.

Stein

* * *

 _No, I'm being serious. I swear, 6 people at the League of Assassins said that, just before their "friends" killed them._

 _Sara_

* * *

Dude, that is seriously morbid.

Jax

* * *

 _Don't call a girl dude, Jax._

 _Kendra_

* * *

 _It's fine. I don't mind. If I did, Jax would know._

 _Sara_

* * *

Hahahahahahaha.

Mick

* * *

Did you know, Mr. Rory, that "hahahahahahaha" and a period is not a proper sentence?

Stein

* * *

You think I care?

Mick

* * *

Hey, you're starting to sound like me, Mick. I say that ALL. THE. TIME.

Jax

* * *

 _Guys, let's just be nice, here. We argue enough as it is without arguing through sticky notes._

 _Kendra_

* * *

 _I second that!_

 _Ray_

* * *

Of course you do.

Leonard

* * *

 _What's that supposed to mean?!_

 _Ray_

* * *

 _Snart?_

 _Ray_

* * *

 _Snart, answer me!_

 _Ray_

* * *

You know my favorite thing about this? That the Captain is completely clueless to all of it.

Mick

* * *

Of course I'm not clueless to it, Mr. Rory. It is rather hard to ignore, considering that the Waverider's walls have now become the favorite place for putting sticky notes up.

Rip.

* * *

 _Seriously, who signs there name with a period?_

 _Sara_

* * *

Rip.

Leonard

* * *

 _Haha, Crook._

 _Sara_

* * *

 _I love how you two have pet names for each other. It's so cute!_

 _Kendra_

* * *

 _They are NOT pet names._

 _Sara_

* * *

 _If you write so... But I know what you say._

 _Kendra_

* * *

 _Kendra..._

 _Sara_

* * *

Something you're not telling me, Assassin?

Leonard

* * *

Here we go.

Jax

* * *

I know that you all love to write notes to one another, but my recycling bin is overflowing from wall clean up. Please end this nonsense immediately.

Rip.

* * *

 _Ok, sorry, Rip._

 _Kendra_

* * *

 _Ah, I just wrote another one- So sorry._

 _Kendra_

* * *

 _Oh, I did it again. Really done now, sorry again._

 _Kendra_

 _3 months later..._

Hey guys? Remember this?

Jax

 **Author's Note: It's so much more fun when you have the fonts to go with the notes, but ah well. Nothing much I can do. Except tire out my fingers putting in line breakers :P**


End file.
